Sky
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS][After-story dari fanfiksi Flower] Bagi Shikamaru, langit itu selalu menjadi pelariannya. Baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, langit selalu bisa membuat Shikamaru introspeksi dan bersyukur. Karena langit selalu membawa memori-memori rekam jejak kehidupannya./"Please, be my sky."/"Keep being a place for me to rise."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Sky_** © **White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romance_**

 ** _Main Pairing: ShikaTema_**

 ** _Warning:_** **_After-story from Flower,_** **AU,** ** _miss-typo(s),_** ** _ficlet_** , **OoC, dll**

 ** _Inspired by a kpop song, titled You Are by GOT7_**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru menatap bentangan horizon yang luas berbatas jendela rumah yang besar. Matanya yang selalu sayu menerawang menembus cakrawala biru tak berawan, yang kosong akan cahaya matahari siang. Kanvas langit sedang indah–bersih dan Shikamaru menyukainya. Lelaki itu belum puas mengagumi jagad raya luas yang menaunginya, lantas ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah sederhana itu.

Pria berkepala nanas tersebut terus meniti langkahnya yang semakin menanjak sampai akhirnya berhenti pada puncak bukit di belakang pelataran rumah. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan pada kantung celana di sisi kiri-kanan, kelopak matanya sejenak terpejam menyembunyikan kedua manik abu-abu miliknya, dalam hati ia merapalkan aksara-aksara bagai mantra memuja langit yang kali ini estetik menurutnya.

Sekelebat angin datang menghampiri, mengetuk pemikiran damai di kepala Shikamaru sambil menenteng kenangan pahit. Memainkan helaian-helaian tipis rambut Shikamaru yang lolos dari ikatan dengan jahil. Shikamaru mengukir senyum tipis, tidak ada rasa sakit melainkan mengasihani dirinya dulu yang tak berarah–layaknya deru angina yang tak memiliki arah mata angina tujuan pasti.

Memorinya perlahan memutar kepingan-kepingan adegan jadul yang melibatkannya. Mulai dari masa SMA-nya hingga perkuliahan yang kandas di tengah jalan. Hidupnya seakan tak bernyawa, keburukan itu kian melebar merusak hidup Shikamaru yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati layaknya manusia normal lain. Bayangan kejahatan itu menusuk dalam ulu hati Shikamaru yang masih labil, menohoknya, menghasutnya, dan memojokkannya seolah-olah kebaikan itu tidak ada–sesuatu yang fana–serta bersifat hina untuk dipercaya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, hidupnya begitu tidak berarti. Berjalan monoton dalam monokrom kriminalitas.

Ia sekarang sudah berkepala empat tapi rasa penyesalan itu masih ada–sekalipun sekecil mikroorganisme paling kecil yang ada di dunia ini. Lipatan-lipatan di wajahnya mulai terbit, sebagai wujud Shikamaru merangkak menuju tahap menua secara biologis dan waktu terus berjalan ke depan. Lama-lama lelaki bermarga Nara itu bersyukur, perubahan fisiknya yang mulai menonjol semakin bertambah umur mampu melepaskan _image_ monsternya–yang di mana sepasang tangannya telah melayangkan ratusan nyawa, mukanya tidak absen terciprat darah, dan kakinya yang memijak beberapa kesempatan dalam persaingan kotor merupakan alasan-alasan di balik Shikamaru muda dulu merusak hidupnya sendiri.

Seketika siluet seorang wanita paruh baya bertandang, memasuki alur nostalgianya. Tangan ramping itu menggenggam erat telapak tangan kekar Shikamaru yang kulitnya mulai kecoklatan. Sosok itu begitu cerah–putih bersih nan suci dengan postur yang terlihat rapuh–sampai-sampai Shikamaru tidak mengenali siapa perempuan itu.

Gelak tawa halus dan lembut memasuki gendang telinganya dengan sopan, menelusuri jejak-jejak syaraf Shikamaru hingga menyentuh detak jantungnya yang menhangat. Jantung Shikamaru berdenyut lebih cepat ketika mereka bersentuhan dan semakin menggila tatkala perempuan itu menariknya. Seolah-olah ia adalah pahlawan Shikamaru dalam memberantas keterpurukan yang mendera dengan cara menyeret tubuh Shikamaru yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tinggi perempuan tersebut.

Di depan sana ada satu titik yang berjarak dari posisi Shikamaru dan perempuan itu saat ini. Ia membawa Shikamaru dengan antusias–bahkan sesekali melompat pendek ringan–tak memedulikan Shikamaru yang sesekali melihat ke belakang dengan bingung. Ketika mereka melewati titik yang semakin besar seiring dengan menipisnya jarak di antara mereka, hal pertama yang dilihat Shikamaru adalah langit biru cerah–sama cerahnya dengan langit yang sedang menaunginya sekarang. Disusul dengan sepasang bola mata _teal_ yang sangat ia kenal menyambutnya, memancarkan sirat kebingungan.

Baru Shikamaru sadari, ia terlalu larut dalam imaji berlanjut delusi.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut itu menyentak Shikamaru sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru, berusaha memecah lamunan yang sudah sedari tadi terjadi.

Sejenak Shikamaru linglung. Mata abu-abunya menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya dan perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Siluet wanita itu benar-benar tidak ada, benar-benar imajinasinya saja.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertabrakan. Lelaki Nara itu menyelami dalam sepasang _teal_ di hadapannya. Cukup lama, sampai-sampai Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu.

Perempuan ini–Nara Temari–adalah siluet wanita tadi, yang membebaskannya dari kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

Sementara Temari semakin bingung melihat gelagat suaminya yang diam seribu bahasa dan hanya bisa menatapnya intens seperti ini. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepala emasnya, mengabaikan angin memainkan helaian rambutnya, "ada apa, Shikamaru?"

Tidak ada respons verbal meluncur dari bibir tipis Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru merengkuh tubuh berisi perempuannya, menarik Temari dalam pelukan erat yang hangat. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di perpotongan leher Temari, seakan-akan aroma tubuh istrinya itu adalah sesuatu yang candu baginya.

Shikamaru tetaplah Shikamaru. Hal-hal yang berputar dalam kepala Shikamaru adalah rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat manis yang tidak bisa ia utarakan secara gambling karena memang karakteristiknya. Dia tipikal _man do it with action rather than words._ Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan tubuh Temari semakin dalam padanya, tidak bisa lepas laksana magnet kedua kutub berbeda dipertemukan.

" _Please, be my sky."_

" _Keep being a place for me to rise."_

" _You're my throne as I'm your sun."_

" _You've changed my world."_

" _You lead me to kindness and built the old me before being a jerk."_

" _Your hands are my navigation and yourself are my vision, I don't wanna loose it–like forever and what've done to you before I promise it will never happen id we are one, glas to tie the knot with you. We're leading our life right now, so I don't mind if you will come to me with your whining about bothersome-work-life. Because, you've more struggle in the past so I will take it as my punishment. I feel so grateful having you until now."_

Temari perlahan mengerti situasi ini, tangannya memanjat naik mengelus punggung lebar Shikamaru. Membalas rengkuhannya dalam pejaman mata, turut merasakan apa yang lelaki itu rasakan _because their hearts are beating as one._

"Terima kasih."

Dari sekian banyak monolog yang menghantam kepala cerdasnya, menurutnya rasa terima kasih sudah mewakili segalanya –tentu tidak merepotkan karena hanya dua kata. Temari melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lantas menunjukkan senyuman terbaik pada sosok yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya. Telapak tangan ramping itu mulai mengelus wajah Shikamaru, menyusuri rahang tegasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku terlahir untuk menjalani takdir seperti itu. Bukankah cinta adalah pengorbanan?"

Semburat merah muda tipis hinggap di pipi tirus Temari sebab ia menanggung malu atas kalimat-kalimatnya barusan yang bukan sifatnya. Akan tetapi percayalah, itu adalah wujud ketulusan Temari pada pria penyuka rusa tersebut, seburuk apapun masa lalunya. Toh, itu semua juga sudah berlalu dan bagi perempuan berumur empat puluhan tahun itu sudah tidak pantas untuk diungkit sekadar dipermasalahkan lagi. Terlalu pahit untuk ia ingat.

Biarlah itu menjadi sejarah besar dalam perjalanan hidup mereka, sebagai saksi mata ketulusan hubungan mereka dalam mengenal dan mngerti arti cinta.

"Sudahlah," celetuk Temari di tengah keheningan yng sempat singgah, "Shikadai sedang menunggu di mobil. Nanti dia terlambat ke tempat les."

Shikamaru tersenyum seraya mengelus kedua pundak sempit Temari, pandangan matanya ia sejajarkan pada sorot mata Temari. "Astaga, hampir saja aku lupa. Merepotkan sekali kalau dia benar-benar akan telat."

"Kalau itu kejadian, aku akan menyalahkanmu, _senpai._ Kasihan Shikadai kita."

Nara Shikamaru merangkul istrinya kemudian berjalan menuruni bukit namun sedikit melonggar mendengar penuturan Temari. " _Geez,_ sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Merepotkan saja, aku bukan _senpai-_ mu lagi."

"Jadi siapa?" Kedua mata Temari mendelik jahil pada Shikamaru, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk suatu kurva senyuman lebar.

"Suamimu."

"Kau ini makin tua makin meningkat saja kemampuan menggombalmu itu." Perempuan yang menyadang marga Nara selama tiga tahun ini memukul pelan dada bidang Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak berefek apa-apa.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir ranum Temari.

Temari membalasnya dengan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Shikamaru lantas kembali tersenyum. "Kali ini siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Seminggu yang lalu saat datang ke rumah kita."

"Baiklah, aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti di kantor."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

Shikamaru berdiri di depan Temari, menghadang perempuan itu untuk memberhentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya mendekat ke telinga Temari, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tentang panggilan _senpai_ itu, kau bisa memakainya malam ini. Khusus di waktu itu dan kegiatan _itu,_ aku memperbolehkannya. Alasannya? Karena aku menyukainya, terutama dengan suara desahmu."

Temari tetaplah Temari. Kakinya yang kurus bak padi berisi masih bisa membuat betis Shikamaru koyak dan mengakibatkan lelaki itu tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Maka ia menendang Shikamaru, tepat di bantalan bokongnya. Melampiaskan rasa malu dan salah tingkah yang menyenggol perempuan itu perkara bisikan Shikamaru yang laknat baginya.

 **THE E** **ND**

 **A/N:** ** _HHHHH MAAFIN SAYA KARENA ENDINGNYA AGAK MENYEREMPET DARI RATING, HUHU (gangerti kenapa bisa begitu padahal di draft notes di hape benar-benar gaada, haha). Ini semua gegara kebiasaan saya download lagu baru, jadi diulang-ulang terus dan muncullah ide ini, wkwk. By the way, waktu liburan semester saya sudah mau habis. Sampai jumpa di liburan semester berikutnya!_**

 ** _Yosh, mind to review?_**


End file.
